


Under your Skin

by perryvic, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Hannibal, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/pseuds/perryvic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't seem to recall consenting to being framed for murder. Or for being told I was mentally ill when I had encephalitis. I'm not sure I was actually in a state to consent. I know you. I... you're offended that you're not quite able to manipulate this to your benefit." He turned, looking at Hannibal -- wild around the eyes, yes, and a little desperate, too, but his body was wired tight and trying to show none of that. "I forget, what's the timer on this thing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> My two co authors humor me when I want to write the same thing twice; another version of [Grey Matter](http://archiveofourown.org/series/60507).

Hannibal looked somewhat thinner than he'd been before, than the crystalline memory Will had held and polished over the years. Wilder around the eyes in a way that made it harder to remember how the man had managed to fool them for so long. Clearly a contained beast, one they had decided to medically violate to make him controlled. Pliable, complacent, sexually inclined in a way that would leave a lesser criminal begging like a dog in heat.

"I made coffee. French press. Do you want any?"

"So we are maintaining a fiction of civility?" Hannibal replied as he looked up at him. "Why could you not resist Will?"

He tapped the scar that broke the line of his nose, even as he leaned in and offered the mug. Black, well brewed, a fruity cup with only necessary bitterness. "Why couldn't you resist?"

"Resistance was not a factor," Hannibal replied. He took the coffee. "And now you have your pet as you've longed for. Wetwired with an imperative to please you, to crave sex with you to an unbearable extent."

Will leaned his elbows on the counter, and looked out over the water. He hadn't gone back to Virginia, had stayed out in Sugarloaf because he could keep busy, he could enjoy life out there despite everything. "They were going to put you up for the highest bidder if I declined. And isn't the view here nicer than prison?"

"You don't know what they have done," Hannibal warned. "Do you really want me unwilling Will? Does that much of them still live in your thoughts?"

"Drink your coffee." He took a sip of his own, and advanced to the window to crack it open, let in cooler air that smelled of salt and sea, familiarity. "I wanted company in hell."

"You are the Red Dragon twisting in the fires." Hannibal drank but his hands were shaking. "Are you waiting until I beg?"

"Do you feel compelled to beg?" He asked it honestly, curious as to how far the wet wiring that they had sentenced Hannibal to had worked.

"There will come a time when I will become mindless with arousal," Hannibal made an expression of disgust. "You might as well fuck meat."

Will took a deep breath of the fresh air, and turned to look over his shoulder. "There was already a bidding war for the psychopath who couldn't even be stopped when he was in prison. A lot of people wanted to take 'meat' home and fuck it raw."

"To death even," Hannibal replied. "That is the usual way of things. Did you know this process came about because they were trying to wetwire a cure for the abnormal mind? A direct stimulation of serotonin, dopamine, all those wonderful neurotransmitters and instead of a sane individual as a result you have a sex-addicted criminal, willing to do anything for sexual favours."

“You've been wet wired for two weeks now." He turned around slowly, "and I'll be honest, from the video the most impact seems to have been some damage to your fine motor control."

"I have extraordinary control. However the wetwire continues stimulation until release and then resets to start the process again," Hannibal answered. "Did you think me immune?"

"I'd hoped." He waved a hand side to side. "So, we come up with a plan to deal with it."

"A plan?" Hannibal leaned back. "How noble."

Will felt the edge of his mouth twitch a little, and he looked out the window. "Come outside with me. When was the last time you had real fresh air?"

"A long time. " Hannibal exhaled. "This is more of a punishment than they would have believed. I am not used to being out of control of my own desires and thoughts."

No remorse for what he'd done to ruin his life sentence. "Given that not even iron bars could keep you from further violating the rules of society..." Will gestured for him to follow Will out onto the balcony. There were stairs that went down to the ground level, and led out onto the beach. The house had once been ramshackle, but Will kept it up.

"Have you never questioned society?" He did follow however, his eyes seeking the sky.

"Regularly. But you sicced a serial killer on me and my family. While you were still behind bars. So imagine me playing you a very tiny violin, Hannibal." He stepped outside, Rudy half hobbling up the stairs to meet them.

"You played into my hands," Hannibal said. "You wanted my attention."

"I wanted to solve a case." Will stopped, stopped to scruff fingers through soft black fur that he'd had to shave down to get the burrs out of.

"And yet here you are, with me in your power. I do not believe in coincidence." Hannibal said as he moved with that predators grace he no longer bothered to conceal.

"They came down hard on you because you hurt a former agent. Twice." He hugged Rudy for a moment, and straightened up. "They think I took you in out of revenge."

"And they permitted it. " Hannibal looked at him. "Is this not revenge?"

"No." Will moved on, headed slowly down the stairs, knowing Hannibal would follow. "It isn't."

"Do you really believe that?" Hannibal asked looking at him.

"I think the world is more interesting with you in it. I know with someone else, you wouldn't have been in it much longer." He stepped barefoot onto the sand, and watched Hannibal carefully.

"And you think it will be different with you?" Hannibal said walking on the sand towards the sea.

"Yes. I have a vested interest in having company." They fell into an easy pace, and he was careful to steer their walk so Hannibal didn't have to cross uneven terrain.

"And sex." Hannibal said clinically. "Are you wanting that too?"

"I'm not adverse to it, though I have to say you seem abnormally preoccupied with it." He let it fall as a bland observation.

"That is the nature of my… punishment," he answered staring at the waves. "It is an ever growing preoccupation until you deign to give it to me. Anything you choose to do will be received with… extreme arousal."

"I hope you're really grasping the vast sense of irony here, that you're so offended by this turning of the tables." Will murmured, tucking his hands into his pockets. It was easy to let the old sense memories wash over him, rise up like a wave sliding up the shoreline. Scared and helpless and *trusting* Hannibal... quite, extremely wrongly.

"I am offended by the non-consensual nature," Hannibal replied. "What we did was consensual. You agreed."

"I don't seem to recall consenting to being framed for murder. Or for being told I was mentally ill when I had encephalitis. I'm not sure I was actually in a state to consent. I know you. I... you're offended that you're not quite able to manipulate this to your benefit." He turned, looking at Hannibal -- wild around the eyes, yes, and a little desperate, too, but his body was wired tight and trying to show none of that. "I forget, what's the timer on this thing?"

"I should have been delirious with lust by now," Hannibal answered. "We are in... uncharted territory. The wetwiring has ensured I cannot achieve release unless I find it with you. From my own internal feelings, I suspect I will be reduced to begging in under 12 hours."

"Reduced." Will reached fingers out, beckoned Hannibal to come to him. "Don't think of it like that. I could reduce you. I could take your clothes and make you wander the house naked. I could fuck you out here on the beach, and the neighbors would see."

Hannibal looked at him. "What you do to my body is... nothing. I would willingly have sex with you in whatever manner you desire. I resent this rape of my thoughts."

Will looked back over the ocean, and then idly cleared a spot for them both on the sand, smoothing it out with the side of his foot before sitting down. Hoping that Hannibal had the sense to follow suit. "Explain what it's done."

He did sit. "Imagine Will, the fragile walls you put between your thoughts and that of those you hunt being deliberately smashed down. Imagine knowing that the beast is held only by the most tenuous of threads, that they believe this will last. They do not know what they have done."

"There never have been any walls to keep people like you out." He reached out, slid his fingers to the back of Hannibal's neck, to the knot of muscle that was intertwined with crude wires. "I'm worried that they might have damaged more than a bit of your fine motor control, if you haven't picked up on what I'm trying to tell you. You're a surgeon, and I'm excellent at following instructions. And no one checks."

"What are you proposing?" Hannibal asked looking at him directly.

"I have a stack of manuals and medical journals on the wet wiring. We reset this cycle, and then let's see what we can undo." He was only going to offer it once, and if Hannibal wanted to be a complaining self pitying shit when someone was holding a hand out to him, so be it. But that wasn't the Dr. Lecter Will remembered.

He appeared to be studying him, assessing him with that keen analytical mind, looking for indications of a mindfuck. "And how do you benefit from this Will?" he asked but Will could tell he was going to accept.

"I don't have to deal with you complaining for the rest of your natural life? And how will we travel if I have to walk you to a bathroom and jerk you off on long flights?" Will deadpanned. "I said I wanted company in hell."

"Then I accept your very generous offer," Hannibal said. "With my gratitude." He seemed to unstiffen somehow, relax a little as if he had been on edge the entire time.

He leaned in, brushed his mouth against the side of Hannibal's neck, and murmured, "You're going to have to be honest with me about what you've already done to it, though. Because you should've been humping my leg by now, iron control or no."

"I am a conscious dissociative personality," Hannibal murmured, quivering a little under his touch. "A slight electrical charge on one wetwiring strand and the dissociation becomes more dominant. It does not last, but it is there."

"And what's underneath?" Will lingered, kissed behind Hannibal's ear, let his fingers slip beneath the collar of Hannibal's plain white button down.

"An arousal that will take a day to exorcise. At the very least."

"Then we take a day. And then we fix your wiring." He could, but was unwilling to articulate the why behind that, the particular reason why he was doing it. It was easier to go with it, to simply enjoy the moment.

Hannibal leaned in and kissed him with a level of passion that ignited violently with raw power.

He'd missed that. He'd missed that, the one, one thing that they did well together was fucking -- bodies, minds, all of it, and Will was tempted to push him back onto the sand and have him right there.

He could tell Hannibal wanted it, needed it, would take everything there and then. But did he want sand everywhere? Perhaps they should move inside. "Bed. Or floor, but inside the house..." He had to be the one with control for once, and he half staggered to his feet in the sand. It was as if because Hannibal had let himself slip a little a torrent of desire had followed. He could not stop from touching him, wanting him in that way. His hands roamed as they walked back up into the house, practically pouncing on him as they stepped inside.

It was better than sand everywhere, even if Rudy looked confused and decided it was best to stay out on the balcony. He pulled at Hannibal's shirt, fingers slow and careful. "Tell me what you want."

"You..all of you..." Hannibal did not bite down, not at this point though his teeth scraped at skin. "To fuck me Will. I need that..."

"Did they run a wire down to your prostate?" He needed lube, and room to move, so he started to gently disentangle himself to get lube.

"It is a need to be used.." he said still clutching at him. "A craving..." He kept clinging to him.

Easier, almost, to drag the man to the bathroom, with him, sliding a hand down the back of his plain pants to squeeze his ass. No underwear, not really a surprise. It made him wonder if the guards who'd delivered him, handcuffed and muzzled, were waiting outside and listening for Will's screams. “I missed you Will.." Hannibal murmured as he did practically rub against him.

He grabbed the new tube, popping the top and having a one handed struggle with the aluminum seal beneath it. "You missed having a free roaming experiment."

"Mmm, you occupied my thoughts endlessly," he replied. "For many reasons."

He turned into him, and tried to back him out of the bathroom, back into the house itself. "Take your clothes off."

He immediately complied and that was... pleasing. Hannibal was stripping at high speed, uncaring of appearances. It gave Will space to observe, to compare the old reality to the new with out clothes in the way. He pocketed the lube, and pulled his t-shirt up over his own head.

"Are you going to fuck me Will?" he said moving fingers over his skin. "Do you remember what I did to you? How you used to fall to pieces and come apart.."

"Yes." It was easy to encroach on his space, to reach fingers out to touch Hannibal's shoulders because he hadn't done so in years and years. 

"You were so... beautiful," Hannibal said. "The way you ached...your dark eyes."

"I never took you for sentimental." He leaned in and pressed the edge of his mouth against Hannibal's.

"I remember it all..." he murmured. "Every moment..Fuck me.."

"Crass." He started to cover Hannibal's neck with kisses, easing him to sprawl on the low king bed where Molly had slept, once, before she'd had to take a life. Hannibal's fault, and yet here he was about to sleep with the man. He had not been as responsive in the past. The heat was literally radiating from him.

Everything had been cold and calm, controlled before, but that felt gone now, slipping out of Hannibal's control with the wet-wiring, and Will wanted to see him like that forever. He wanted to have Hannibal weak under his fingers, and he was going to enjoy that moment, taking his time, raking nails along Hannibal's ribs.

He arched like a cat under his fingers. "Mmm..Will.." His body was still lean and muscled.

Just, worn in a way. Prison wasn't kind, and he'd rebuilt himself in a way, would again and again as necessary because Hannibal was a survivor. They were both survivors. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes.." he murmured. "I need more.." He mouthed against his skin, hungrily with a scrape of teeth.

"You need me to fuck you." It wasn't a question, but it was an amused statement, and he let himself feel it, feel amused and warmed by it and the noise Hannibal made in response.

Hannibal had always been in control in their liaisons in the past and that noise was not a man in control. It was something that had escaped despite himself and he was applying himself almost greedily to his skin.

"I want the taste of you..." That seemed an entirely truthful statement from the other man.

"Do you want me to touch you Hannibal?" he asked enjoying that moment.

"Yes..yes, I want it Will...please," he replied against his skin. Will hummed agreement, and kissed Hannibal's hip, returned that brush of teeth before he wrapped his hands around the base of the man's cock.

Hannibal threw back his head and groaned. "Yes..." His skin was hot to the touch. Like he was boiling, and it made Will wonder if his body had felt like that, unnaturally hot, wild with want that was all simulated with wiring, now. He leaned over, sucking the head of Hannibal's cock and keeping his eyes open to watch Hannibal's chest flush with excitement.

It was all the more exciting that he was more responsive, uninhibited. "Yes Will...yes.." He'd never had Hannibal that way before, never had him soft and pliable or *wanting* or anything near to it. Will sucked hard, slurping his way carefully up and down the man's length.

He made a noise that shot right to his own groin, a near whimper and he shuddered even as his cock stiffened perceptibly in his mouth. The wetwiring must really give him a hair trigger. That was good and a shame at the same time, because Will wanted it to last, wanted to take his time with Hannibal. He pulled back, breathing hard against the underside of the man's hard cock.

"Mmm." Hannibal reached for him again. "Do not stop Will. If you wish me to beg I will."

"If you feel the need Hannibal, don't let me stop you," Will replied contemplating his next move.

"I feel I need to climax," Hannibal said. "It feels out of my control. I suspect the stimulation will force me to be erect again immediately, or with little respite. I do not believe once will be enough.”

It was hard to not smile as he pulled back, watching Hannibal's eyes, every micro expression that crossed his face, arousal and discomfort and pure raw want.

It was a good thing, Will decided, that he didn't need dirty talk to get off, and that he didn't lose the feel of it even when it was funny. "All right." He licked the underside, took his time with it. Hannibal tasted like cheap soap, and heat.

The soap was most likely all he was allowed in prison. "I will come...any moment.."

Will kept his eyes opened, focused on Hannibal's face as he prodded a finger, dry, against his hole. He'd never had an easier blowjob in his life. It was novel, and Will closed his eyes for a moment, swallowing hard and twisting that finger a little, just to keep Hannibal's body involved and active. 

He wondered how successful Hannibal really had been at suppressing the impulses. He jerked as if the touch was electric and the moment he got fingers inside of him, he came uncontrollably. He exhaled and clutched at him, and made a sound as his cock twitched painfully back to semi-erect. "Will.." He was definitely still involved, making sounds at every suck and swallow that were half pain and half pleasure from the sensitivity of post orgasm.

It obviously distressed Hannibal to have so little control over his orgasm but the surge of pleasure was undeniable as well. He stared back at Will, and his eyes were almost completely dilated with arousal as he practically lunged forward to get to kiss his skin again.

It was incredibly awkward, and Will smiled until he got up to his knees and wrapped an arm around Hannibal's torso to steady him, one finger still pressed into the other man. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You cannot.." It was as close to begging , genuine begging from Hannibal that he had ever heard. "You must not." He was devouring the taste of him hungrily as if he had been starved all that time in jail.

He knew it was the wetwiring, but he could let himself relax, kissing Hannibal back even as the man was bent up awkwardly close to him. "Just relax..."

"I cannot. Not until you have..done more.." Hannibal replied even as he persisted in his desperate attempted to encourage him to do more.

"Okay, hold on, let's just..." Move positions, squirming slowly, and he pulled his finger back, used his hand to grasp Hannibal's ass and turn them both, pulling him as he leaned himself up against the headboard so Hannibal could ride him.

He was definitely quick on the uptake, and he didn't seem in the state of mind to consider condoms. He did reach for lube and deftly gripped Will's cock and slicked it with twisting movement until he was gaspingly hard and he could just guide it into himself.

"Slow," Will cautioned, grasping his ass hard to keep him from moving too fast. "Slow, you can't tell me it hasn't been a while."

"It's like a fire in my mind," he replied but he did slow in response to his suggestion which was interesting.

"And sometimes it's better to sip the water than to pour it over your head." He took the lube from Hannibal, slicked his fingers to at least stretch him a little first. 

He didn't seem to care about the stretching in his haste but he appreciated Will's fingers with an enthusiasm more often seen on someone half his age. "Are you ready?"

Will pulled his two fingers back, fingers lingering against the inside of Hannibal's thigh. He could feel his pulse, could feel the muscles in his leg shaking. "Yes."

Hannibal lowered himself onto his cock with a look of bliss Will had only ever seen on his face at a particular spectacular recital. "Ah yes...that is… yes..."

He moved his hands to the man's hips, clutched hard as he guided him down slowly. Tight, tight heat, and he could feel the tremor in his muscles. Hannibal stayed still for a while, as if transfixed and then looked directly into Will's eyes as he started to move. Very slowly at first, very gently. It took a little attention, but he held his eyes, breathing, focusing and breathing, letting himself feel as he gave a careful thrust up, letting himself read muscle movement and gesture as much as expression.

His eyes were locked on his, those same dark almost hypnotic eyes. Sex in the past had been astonishing. Dark, intense, shattering and connecting in a way and Hannibal seemed to be reaching for that connection again. He could reach all he wanted, and it was shamefully likely that he'd reach and *find*, which Will, Will didn't care if it happened. He'd thrown caution to the wind like a handful of sand and it was damn stupid to not expect grit in the eyes. It made it easier to relax, thrusting up into Hannibal again. "I missed you.”

"My thoughts of you were the only bearable thing..." he murmured moving a little more. It was torturous in the slow build.

And he wanted it to last. Will wanted it to last, whether Hannibal was falling apart with the slowness or not. "Mmm, maybe if you were factoring me somewhere beneath a well cured prosciutto..."

"You were not meat.." Hannibal said simply. "That is the point, that was why...I courted you rather than hunted you."

"This is courting?" He clutched harder at Hannibal's hips, thrust up again. "You're, uhm, still insane."

"Can you not recognize attention seeking behavior?" Hannibal asked and gasped at the thrust, his equilibrium shaken a little. "I sent you gifts..."

"Bodies or serial killers?" He waited, waited for Hannibal to make the counterpoint and then he thrust to throw him off balance.

"I don't think you would have enjoyed flowers," Hannibal murmured.

"I might've!" He gave another thrust, just to knock the calm from Hannibal's voice. He gave a strangled laugh, and thrust again, reaching his hand between them to idly stroke Hannibal's cock.

His eyes unfocused a little and he gave a quirk of a smile. "My mistake then..."

They settled into a rhythm of touch and movement; thrust and rock, of stroking and looking until all they could hear was the rush of blood in their ears and the world narrowed until the hear and now. He let the past slip away from his hands like ash, let himself stop connecting moments to that moment, and just moved, thrust until Hannibal was almost doubled up over him and more of his weight was on Will's hips than Hannibal's knees. "Fuck, yes, yes..."

He seemed indefatigable in his constant motion. Of course he had already come once but he appeared insatiable as he rode his cock with an ever increasing desperation. Hormones and wiring, stimulations that worked better than stimulants, but Will kept his eyes open and focused on Hannibal as he tried to knock him over the edge. This was more like it had been, Hannibal seemingly impossible to rattle, making it a challenge and an achievement to shake him out of his smooth motions into something more visceral. With the first round taken down, it sounded better, felt better to his ears. He was sweating and eager, losing himself in fucking Hannibal senseless, just trying to get him to come.

It took an eternity, until they were both panting with the effort of it, but he managed it. He got to look Hannibal in the eyes as he lost the grip on himself and came again with a guttural moaning sound in a frantic flurry of thrusting movements. He went with it, moving raggedly, and just let it slip. Just let it fall, let himself take and enjoy his vaguely mind controlled former lover. "Yes... Yes."

He was loose around him now, the muscles relaxing and that was where it felt like Hannibal was somehow his, enough to spur him on to a climax of his own. His. *His*, and that was the important part of the arrangement, that Hannibal's *mind* was somehow finally his to control.

As they calmed, with Hannibal sprawling on top of him, Will permitted himself a small smile, as he smoothed down a perspiration covered back. He had promised to do something about the wetwiring if Hannibal wanted it… but there was the sting in the tail. Now they had had sex, the wetwire implant would ensure the thought of that being changed would be anathema.

After all this time, he had finally won.


End file.
